Generally, wet wipe packaging bodies are used in such a way that a plurality of wet wipes is taken out one by one from a container that accommodates a wet wipe continuous body in which the wet wipes are connected in series to each other so as to be separable. Further, in recent years, not only bottle-type wet wipe packaging bodies, the accommodation container of which is cylindrical, but wet wipe packaging bodies, the accommodation container of which is formed into a bag shape such as a substantially rectangular shape or a pillow shape, have been widely used.
In such a bag-shaped wet wipe packaging body, a wet wipe stacked body formed by overlapping together portions other than the vicinity of the tip end of a wet wipe continuous body is accommodated in a bag body, and an opening portion for outwardly pulling out the wet wipe continuous body from the tip end side of the bag body is formed in one surface of the bag body (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
On the other hand, wet wipe packaging bodies have also been known that are equipped with an outlet port frame body made of plastic or the like, the outlet port frame body having a resistance application hole, which has the function of applying a load to a wet wipe continuous body pulled out from the opening portion of a bag body to separately take out wet pipes one by one and holding the tip end of the wet wipe continuous body following the taken-out wet pipes, and a cover configured to be capable of opening and closing an outlet port (for example, Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-196303
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-173649
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-331158